Secret Time!
by Z3R0-TH3-H3R0
Summary: AU. Finn and Bubblegum have been spending a lot of time together: breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, talks that end well into the night, hanging out with eachother 24/7. Marceline has had enough of it. So she gets even – with Flame Princess.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ I'm not all that familiar with the Adventure Time timeline, but this is set some time after Lady gives birth to the pups. (I'd bet they are going to look adorable! Given that they are pups and not kittens…)

Mind you that this is AU, so even though it sort of follows the Adventure Time timeline, the events that have happened and are going to happen are completely different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

_We can stand so tall together, _

_We can make it through the stormy weather, _

_We can go through it all together, do it all together, do it all._

_I'll be your strength. I will, I will, I will…_

**Secret Time!**

"Yo Finn! You hungry, man?" Jake asked, rummaging through the many cabinets in their kitchen. Having heard nothing in response, Jake walked over to the living room and peeked his head out. Finn was sitting in the middle of the circular red coach, staring at nothing. Dude looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open.

"Hey Finn!" Jake called, stretching his hand out to wave in front of Finn's blank face. Poor boy jumped up in surprise.

"Ahh! Wai–Jake? You called, man?" Finn asked, trying to maintain his cool and look like nothing was bothering him, when in reality something was totally eating him up inside about–

"Yah man, I asked if you wanted something to chow down on, but… it looks like something's eating you instead." Jake walked over to Finn and sat himself right next his partner in crime. Finn was about to protest about the fact that nothing was bothering him when something was bothering him, but Jake held up his hand in an attempt to silence him.

"You could never keep secrets for very long, bro. Just spill the beans, what's eating you? Old Jakey here will listen to everything you gotta say!" Jake made himself comfortable and then focused all his attention to the nervous looking Finn.

"Uh… You sure, dude? I mean… it's nothing, man. I got it under control, bro." Finn looked away in order to conceal his doubts. Jake caught it and started to hum a simple tune as he thought of what could be bothering Finn. Then something in particular came to his mind.

"Does it got something to do with Peebes coming by the Tree Fort later today?" Jake asked, a hint of confusion somewhere in his voice. Finn didn't look up and refused to answer Jake's question. Jake stretched his head.

"But, I thought you and Flame Princess had something going on–" Jake tried to explain, until Finn snapped out of his thoughts and interrupted the talking dog.

"What?! Nah man! I totally dig Flame Princess…" He paused, trying to order his thoughts into words, "but… Bubblegum called and she sounded… " He put a finger under his chin. Jake mimicked him.

"Angry?" Finn shook his head.

"She sounded… uh. Okay I got it! Like… you remember when I was all bummed about Peebes not liking me in _that_ way?" Jake nodded, remembering Finn in such a gloomy mood. Dark days those were.

"Yah…" Finn nodded.

"Like that. She sounded all… defeated. Like there was no hope."

* * *

**Eyecatch:** A pink haired princess is walking to Finn and Jake's Tree Fort; a cloud of anxiety hangs over her. She reaches their door, and pauses for a moment to calm her nerves. She was to be expected anyway. _'Let's get this over with.' _

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Finn jumped up in surprise. With some hesitation, he turned to Jake.

"What do I do, man?!" Jake shrugged and headed to the kitchen. Finn watched him go, anxiety eating him up again. After the sound of banging pots and pans, Jake shouted,

"Just go with the flow, bro. If Peebes wants to talk, just listen like a good friend would!" Jake then appeared, peeking out of the doorway like he did before,

"And don't make a girl, much less a princess girl, wait!" Finn realized his mistake and took off towards the trophy room/entrance to the tree fort.

* * *

'_Three time should be enough… Now I wait.'_ Which was something Princess Bubblegum did **not** want to do. Waiting made her think, thinking made her think some more about things she shouldn't be thinking about, then that made her nervous which causes over thinking about things she shouldn't be thinking about in the first place!

Bubblegum sort of expected Finn to open the door as soon as her fist connected with the wood, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

_'He used to be waiting for me… but he liked me then–'_ Bonnibel shook her head, cheeks blushing slightly.

"He does not still like me... He can't." Her gaze dropped down to her shoes playing with a patch of grass, "He has Flame Princess now–" Finn swung the door open.

"Hello Princess!" Bubblegum jumped back in surprise, blushing rushing to her cheeks.

"Uh… Finn," she cleared her throat, "H-hello." Finn stared at her silently for a moment before he lifted up an eyebrow. Something seemed kinda off about her.

"Uh… You okay, Peebes? You look kinda red…" Bubblegum nodded with exaggeration.

_'I hope he didn't hear what I said before he opened the door…'_

"Totally fine, Finn. Fantastic!" She nodded, more to herself than to Finn in hopes of convincing herself that she was fine. Finn nodded, not totally believing it, and opened the door wider.

"Well then, welcome to the Tree Fort! Jake is in the kitchen whipping something awesome up!" The princess nodded and followed Finn through the Tree Fort, her thoughts and doubts following her.

* * *

**Eyecatch:** A pale vampire with long, black locks was floating above her rock hard couch, strumming her bass with a blank look on her face. She was letting her thoughts wander around, nothing specifically on her mind for to long.

* * *

_A/N:_ So there! The scene has been set!

I hope you enjoyed the little roller coaster that I have planned for you'll. And please, if you see mistakes or errors that bother you, or you just want to be nice, leave me a review! I'd appreciate it. Everything you guys say helps me become a better writer!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ I would like to thank everyone – anon or not – who reviewed my story! (I've replied in order of the reviews, starting from the beginning.)

**ShadowKira:** Why thank you! You never fail to review my stories, and for that I thank you, straight from the heart. And so am I, kind of nervous as to what everyone's reactions to be… but it's a good nervous. :D Let's see where this goes!

**Guest (1):** I'm glad you did. :]

**PaperDanie2: **Hello! It's amazing to see someone having so much faith in me at such an early stage! But don't worry! I won't disappoint with this story! I have high expectations for it as well. :D And you shall see what happens… soon.

**chozowarrior:** First off, I really like your name! Very unique, never heard that before! And thank you, I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter!

**Guest (2):** :D Yah! Well here is your next chapter! Please enjoy it!

I can honest say that I did not expect to get that many reviews/hits in one day! You guys are awesome! (Note: This is the only story that I have completely mapped out already, my others have been partially planned. That might explain some early success…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

_By now you know that,_

_I'd come for you,_

_No one but you,_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me too. _

**Secret Time!**

"Yo Jake! Princess Bubblegum has entered the building! Show some respect, man!" Finn called out as soon the Princess and him entered the main living – the one he had been in earlier. Bubblegum shook her head, an amusing smile on her lips.

"Finn, please, that won't be necessary–"

"Heya Peebes! Sorry about the wait at the door. My buddy Finn here was helping me cook up some…" He paused for effect to take a deep breath, "BACON PANCAKES! Whoo!" Finn laughed and joined in on the "whoo"ing with Jake.

"Yah man! Bacon Pancakes! Whoo–" His eyes suddenly went wide as an idea crossed inside his brain. He turned to Jake dramatically and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"This calls for **the rap**, Jake! Hit me up with a sweet beat, my brother!" Amused at their normal antics, Bonnibel decided to seat herself on the lumpy red couch. Might as well enjoy the free show, than worry about what was to come…

Jake nodded, and started off with a sick beat. Finn cleared his throat and began.

"Yah. Bacon pancakes. Makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make. Bacon pancake!" Finn ended his rap/song with a high note. To Bubblegum's surprise, his voice didn't crack like she had expected. She arose from her seat and applauded.

"Bravi! Bravi!" She giggled, "That was very creative Finn, did you come up with that on the spot?" She asked sweetly. Unknown to her, thanks to Finn and Jake's usual antics, all her past worries were forgotten for the moment.

Finn just laughed it off and gestured to Jake, who puffed out his chest in pride.

"Nah. It was all Jake's thing. He's was cooking and then the next thing I know, he was jamming out!" Jake just smiled and pointed over his shoulder.

"The music just hit me, dudes. Speaking of pancakes, they're chilling, literally, in the kitchen. Don't do anything fun without me!" Jake excused himself and was gone in three seconds flat. Bubblegum smiled at his retreating form; it was then that it seemed all her problems decided to walk back into her head. It was a good thing Finn seated himself next to her and gave her a kind smile.

"So what's up Peebes? You sounded like something was up on the phone…" His kind smile slowly fell and changed into a look of genuine concern.

"You okay, man?"

* * *

**Eyecatch:** A princess engulfed in flames continued to sleep peacefully. Smiling to herself, she shifted around and sleepily whispered, "Finn..."

* * *

Bonnibel looked away, her hands tangling together. Being nervous would be an understatement now. But it was now or never. Someone had to know.

"Uh… yah… I'm okay, but I discovered something… and," She bowed her head, her long pink locks falling over her face like a curtain, concealing her pained expression.

"I don't know what to do with this knowledge…" She admitted, her voice cracking towards the end. Finn hesitated in his actions. The last thing he wanted to do was over step his boundaries as a friend, but the princess looked like she really needed a hug. He decided to play it safe by grabbing her hands and giving them a supportive squeeze.

Bubblegum began to shake.

"I-I'm … n-not sup-pose to h-have these f-f-eelings f-for…" She hiccupped, "I'm a p-princess! I … I h-have du-duties… I c-can't–" Finn ditched the whole boundaries as a friend and pulled the princess into his arms. She leaned into him and sobbed into his chest. Her fists clenched his shirt tightly, as if Finn was her lifeline. Finn gave her a squeeze and let her cry.

* * *

**Eyecatch:** Jake the dog moved away from the doorway and looked down at his feet. With a sigh, he walked back over to the pancakes, absorbing everything he had seen and heard. _'I hope you're alright Peebes…'_

* * *

Marceline the Vampire queen opened her eyes. She had been playing her bass for about an hour now, but she just wasn't feeling it anymore. Something in the universe was off. She felt off.

She floated down and gently placed her bass on her sofa. _'Maybe I'm hungry.'_

She floated into her kitchen, but nothing seemed to gain her interest. Not even that juicy looking, bright, red apple she had bought earlier this week.

'_Hmm… '_ She glanced out her window. The sun was still up.

"Maybe a stroll could help my vibes."

* * *

Finn continued to hold Bubblegum in his arms. Something he had always wanted to do, but now that he was, everything wasn't right. Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, was crying her heart out.

Dismissing the sad but very true image of one of his best friends looking broken, Finn squeezed the princess again and began to stroke her head softly.

"You're only a princess, Bubblegum. And princesses have feelings too." He whispered, hoping that he helped with the situation.

Bubblegum gripped him tighter and sobbed harder.

"Y-you d-don't u-understand!" Her voice was muffled by Finn's shirt. Suddenly she pulled away. Finn let her go, knowing the girl needed her space right now.

Princess Bubblegum took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. Smiling sadly, she met Finn's concerned gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the dark spot on Finn's shoulder – her tears.

"I…" She sniffed, still trying to get her words and voice in order, "I … have feelings for..." She blushed and mumbled the last part. Finn leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry princess, but I didn't catch that." She gulped. Finn thought she was about to cry all over again, but–

"I have feelings for … Marceline." She bowed her head again, tears threatening to spill out again. After a few moments of silence, she glanced at Finn, suddenly worried about his reaction.

Finn gulped.

* * *

_A/N:_ Finally! A part of the plot has been revealed. Don't worry, in the next chapter, it will be revealed why PB was crying. (That emotional scene was very hard for me to write, by the way. They've never been my strongest area.) Reviews? They motivate me…


End file.
